Michael Becket
Michael Becket is the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. He is a Delta Force Operative and he is a part of a Delta strike force codenamed Dark Signal. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin It was revealed that Michael had always possessed intense focus and reflexes, as he was always "the best of the best", however it is undetermined if his natural abilities were like those of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. During the course of Project Origin, Becket will undergo a surgical procedure which supposedly will make a small connection between him and Alma. Apparently, he and his squad are unknowingly a part of a new Armacham Technology Corporation Project, codenamed Harbinger. Michael repeatedly encounters Alma Wade throughout Project Origin - and is apparently unaware why she has taken such an interest in him. According to Monolith, Alma will be more violent to him than anyone - including the Point Man - from F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. His only physical appearance has been shown as concept art from the official community site of Project Origin. His outfit appears to consist of regular military attire but with no cloth covering his biceps or forearms but with gloves on his hands. Michael Becket, like the rest of his squad is the result of Project Harbinger. As a result, he's extremely psychic sensitive, this is dramatically enhanced when his mind is connected to Alma. Alma is initially annoyed and offended that he is connected to her, and tries to kill him several times throughout the majority of the game's campaign. However, as their minds merge, she begins to develop affection for him, causing a third form of a healthy, attractive woman to develop. When she finally corners him in a rare moment of victory, she spares his life. Ultimately, Beckett and Stokes attempt to use a telepathic amplifier to amplify Becket's own abilities to destroy Alma. Before they can try, however, Genevieve Aristide arrives and, before shooting Stokes, explains she plans to use the device to contain Alma, with Becket as the bait, and Aristide will use the threat of Alma as leverage to regain her position at Armacham. Alma arrives before Aristide can seal the device and blows her back into the railing. She then turns her attention on Beckett, while changing form. She establishes a psychic bond with him, which sends his mind into a hallucination where he fights off Phantom apparitions of Keegan, who is outraged by the fact that Alma cares more for Beckett than himsel At the end of the hallucination-battle, Becket is apparently sealed inside the device, but Alma has escaped. This is shown when, in another hallucination, Alma appears before him: she is now heavily pregnant, having conceived a baby with him while he was strapped to the chair, fighting Keegan.She then proceeds to pick up Becket's left hand and put it on her stomach, to prove that the child is indeed his. Becket can hear the child, whisper "Mommy", as she smiles and leans in towards Becket. Currently, Becket is, most likely, Alma's 'prisoner'. Trivia * A candidate of Project Harbinger * Called "Bucket" or "Becky" by squad members Category:Characters